The Great and Powerful Slayers
by Belligerent Bindlestiff
Summary: Trixie Lulamoon has just fled Ponyville after the ursa minor debacle and now turns her sights elsewhere for fortune and fame. Conveniently, a mare from another world will help her with just that problem, as long as said mare doesn't blow everything up first. Crossover with The Slayers (between season 1 and 2)


_Somewhere else, on another world..._

"FIRE BALL!"

Not a moment later did a small explosion catapult a swordsman clad in blue and black armor off the road.

"Aiyeeee!" he screamed.

"Serves you right for eating the last doughnut Gourry!" a short, red-haired girl clad in a black cloak ordained with gems yelled.

"But Lina, you said couldn't eat another bite!" Gourry said weakly from his point of impact.

"You should have asked! Maybe a certain sorceress would have liked to have eaten it later! Oh, now we're going to have to wait until we visit that town again before I get the chance to have another one of those jelly filled, double frosted confections." Lina said.

Gourry, who'd by now, dusted himself off and rejoined Lina on the path continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"Well, maybe the next town might have something good to eat." He said "What was it called again?"

"Xoana." Lina said. "I've only said its name about a dozen times jellyfish brain. But I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there." The sorceress shifted her disposition after the recent outburst. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about money anytime soon. Three bandit encampments right after the other. Now all their loot is ours!"

Soon, the two of them saw a wagon on the side of the road. It wasn't a vehicle that had run into trouble; rather it was set up as a roadside shop. The proprietor called out to the two travelers.

"Hey there sir and miss, welcome to Clyde's Deals on Wheels! I'm Clyde and I'm here for you the customer, need something for battle?" Clyde leaned towards Gourry. "Want something to beautify yourself?" The salesman leaned towards Lina." Well, I'm sure I've got it!"

Gourry was already entranced by all the knick-knacks displayed, ranging from figurines on springs to egg timers.

"You should have known better than to put all sorts of toys in front of your so called warrior." Lina said; face palming at Gourry's whimsical amusement.

"What about you miss?" Clyde said. "I'm sure something has to be of interest to you?"

Lina just stared at his eyes, which were about the only visible part of the salesman as he wore a white hood around his head.

"Got any magic items?" Lina asked.

"The only thing in the ways of magic I have is that shield over there." Clyde said. "Say you, swordsman. Why don't you give that shield a look?"

Gourry was busy playing with a trinket before placing his attention on the shield. It was finely polished and Lina, who also examined the item, conjectured that it was probably to reflect magic. Gourry would be too stupid to adequately use such an artifact, but in the hands of a sorcery genius it would be invaluable.

Gourry had approached the shield, and examined it with his finger and thumb on his chin. "All I see is this mirror, where's the shield?" he asked.

Lina sighed at the comment and was about to admonish him when she noticed that Clyde was transfixed on Gourry as much as the swordsman was on the shield. At that moment, magic appeared to emit from the shopkeeper's eyes and from the shield as sell. It sent out a pulse of energy that glowed brightly.

Wind kicked up all around the cart and both Gourry and Lina held on for dear life as they and the cart were quickly lifted into the air. Clyde pulled a switch. The horses that were tied to wagon simply crumbled to pieces and plummeted to the earth and soon a balloon started filling up from the top of the tarp and a propeller emerged from the rear end of the vehicle.

Lina was about ready to cast a ray wing spell and take Gourry with her, but Clyde had ensnared the swordsman with glowing chains. Clyde then yanked at the restraints and pulled Gourry into the wagon. Lina held on and even used her own magic to stabilize herself midair and make a grab for the cart.

Clyde looked over the edge of the cart to note Lina, who was holding on with a vice grip. "Sorry little lady, but I'm going to need your friend here. Aneighbus will be returning soon and I haven't any time to delay.

Everything around the strange contraption that was once the wagon began to glow. Light and heat radiated all round them. The sorceress closed her eyes; all she could feel was an intense heat filled pain throughout her body. There was a loud crack of energy and then Lina somehow lost her grip and began to fall towards the earth.

/

Trixie Lulamoon was down on her luck, her livelihood no longer lucrative, and now at her lowest. "Ugh," she said as she accidentally stepped into the mud. "Can it get any worse?"

A thunderous crash sounded overhead. Trixie looked up and beheld a flying carriage barreling thought the air with a pony dangling from the rear. No, that pony was falling down to her general location.

"Oh ponyfeathers." The illusionist said just before the airborne pony crashed on top of her.

"Ow." Lina said. Then she tried to get herself off of whatever she landed on. The sorceress looked sown to see a cloak with a star pattern and a wizard that adorned by the same pattern. She then realized that she should probably get off this person. "Oh sorry about that, I'll just get-" Lina stopped speaking ash she noted the appendage that was once her hand.

"Aghhh! What the heck is going on?!" Lina yelled as she struggled to make sense of what had happened to her, but in all of those attempts to gain her bearings she only succeeded in trampling her fall breaker with her…hooves?

"Trixie has had quite enough!" The show mare yelled and then threw off her assailant.

Lina skidded onto the ground, and within moments had finally stood up. "Hey, what's your problem, I said I was sorry!" Lina said. "Wait, you're a horse!"

"Trixie is a magnificent unicorn pony and you would do well to treat her as such!" Trixie said. "Besides, you are the same as Trixie are you not? Only less spectacular."

"Wait, what?" Lina asked.

The show mare pulled out a mirror from her belongings and levitated it in front of Lina. The sorceress beheld a light beige pony with a fiery orange mane and eyes staring back at her. She was dressed in the same clothes she wore as a sorceress. Her magenta outfit with a black cloak, adorned with enchanted gems. Lina's hooves even had white boots on them on all four legs.

Then her eyes looked up at the protrusion on her head. She had a horn just above the black band she normally wore over her forehead.

"I'm a unicorn." Lina said flatly.

"You sound as if you're supposed to be something else." Trixie said.

"I am!" Lina replied. "I'm human! I'm not supposed to be some sort of…puny animal."

"Trixie is no animal and would suggest you not to refer her to as one." The show mare said.

Lina exhaled sharply. "Fine, but I've got to be going now. There's a guy I know who's in trouble and I need to catch up to him. You wouldn't to happen to have seen a flying carriage went off to?"

"Trixie may have seen one," the blue unicorn said. "but perhaps there might be a way to jog her memory?" Being down to her last bits left the mare a tad desperate for funds.

"Are you trying to extort me?" Lina asked.

"Trixie is only seeing to it that she gets compensated for these recent indignities and some future assistance."

"Ugh, fine." Lina said, growling. "I've got all sorts of treasures that I relieved some bags of, gold, jewels, the works. I'll let you have some of it if you can help me out." Lina then maneuvered a hoof towards her cloak and revealed a pocket in the interior. Dangit, I can't grab it!"

The sorceress then used her teeth to pull out a sack of coins and place it on the ground in front of her. Trixie quirked a brow at the coins.

"There's a lot more where that came from if we move right now and I can rescue that friend of mine!" Lina said while revealing many more pockets in her cloak, each one jingling with treasure.

Eyeing the other mare's cloak with an approving glance, Trixie spoke, "You've convinced Trixie to lend her services. That strange carriage went towards the east, well past the mountains. It seems like it was in the direction of Saddle Arabia. Actually, Trixie was just on her way there."

"Is there any reason that any wierdo would go there?" Lina asked.

"There's supposed to be lots of ruins out there in the desert, some with ancient magic. Maybe he's going to sacrifice your coltfriend?" Trixie asked.

"Grrr, he's not my…" Lina said and then stopped. "Look, we're wasting time. Can we just get moving?"

"Certainly, but Trixie needs her home, and since you want her help so badly, you're going to need to help Trixie along." Trixie said and motioned over to her show cart. "Now, if you'd be so kind?"

/

Moments later Lina was grumbling to herself after having been attached to Trixie's wagon.

"I can't believe I'm pulling a wagon like some sort of animal."

"Ponies aren't animals!" Trixie said glairing from behind Lina while seated atop her abode.

"I was human before this mess so sorry if I'm not exactly joyed to be a pony." Lina said. "Ugh, I don't even know if I'll be able to use my spells now that I'm a hor…pony."

"Specifically, you're a unicorn Lina." Trixie said. "And as such, you should be able to cast spells. Well, perhaps not like The Great and Powerful Trixie, but spells nonetheless.

"Ha!" Lina said. "You're talking to Lina Inverse Sorcery Genius!"

She began a spell as she continued to pull the wagon.

"Source of all power…"

The result, however, was not what either unicorn expected. The bottoms of Lina's front hooves began to glow.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Lina yelled as her hooves started to smolder, all the while running faster and dragging the wagon in a zig zag pattern.

"What's wrong with you? Trixie yelled as she struggled to stay on board. "Can't you cast a spell like a normal unicorn?

"How do you do that?" Lina asked, looking back at Trixie after finally putting her hooves out from the sporadic running.

Trixie quirked a brow. "From your horn little miss 'Sorcery Genius'." The show mare replied snarkily. "Well, if you can call that tiny thing a horn. Not like the splendid one Trixie has."

Lina sighed. "If it's not one thing, it's another." The sorceress looked down at her chest and then up at her horn with dismay.

She once again began to recite the incantation for a fireball spell, but was instead left with a face full of ash after the spell exploded out of her horn.

"This could take some time to adjust to." Lina said.

"Well, that wasn't too impressive, but at least you tried to cast it out of your horn this time." Trixie said.

/

"We are now at the outskirts of the Equestrian boarder with Saddle Arabia." Trixie said.

"I'd ask if we could rent a camel, but I'd bet that'd take on a different meaning." Lina said.

The land had shifted from green, to mountainous, to desert like during the trip. It was noticeably warmer, despite it already approaching the evening hours. The mares went about the outpost, passing many shops. Lina would have loved to have explored the entire place and seen what items she could have bought, but she had more pressing concerns.

As she and Trixie passed by one store, a chill ran down Lina's spine.

"What's the matter?" Trixie asked.

"I thought I felt something really strange, yet powerful when we passed by that place." Lina said.

"Don't you think it would be worth acquiring?" Trixie asked.

"Maybe, but I also felt a lot of dark energy, probably not a good idea to mess with whatever is in there." Lina said.

"So what's the plan? Are there any people here who might know where Gourry's kidnapper might have gone off to?" Lina asked. All I remember that Clyde guy saying was that he was preparing for some other guy named Aneighbus."

"Trixie remembers that name from her last visit here." Trixie said. "There has always been an obsession with ponies in this region over just who that was or even where he's from. Even the Saddle Arabians say he's from an area between our two lands and may even be older than our own princesses."

"Well, I know they've probably ruled for a good long time Trixie," Lina said. "but were talking about what sounds like to be ancient history."

"Our princesses are over a thousand years old Lina." Trixie said.

"Do they age well?" Lina asked.

"Quite well. They put us mortal ponies to shame, though Trixie does manage to impress." The show mare said while shifting her mane with a hoof. "In any event, ponies all over the Dry Outpost are mostly archeologists, tour guides, and tourists all enchanted with stories of Aneighbus and his hidden temple in the desert."

"Sounds like we need to hit the local tavern for a lead!" Lina said, to which her stomach bellowed loudly. "And for more than just information."

/

The establishment wasn't the nicest place. The outside was sand worn and the interior was dry and visually unimpressive, that however, never stopped Lina before and she and Trixie made their way to the front count of the "Dusty Bowl".

Trixie was just settling into her seat when a hoof hit the counter to her right. Lina had been the one to make the sound and had already begun spouting off her order.

"Chicken dinner for ten!" Lina said.

The proprietor turned and gave a puzzled look. "I'm sorry, what was that? A chicken dinner for ten? Who brings chickens out here?"

Lina soon realized the nonsensicality of ordering meat from a culture of ponies, so she turned to her second and rarely used plan to order whenever she was hungry.

"Alright, what do you have on the menu?"

/

Trixie looked on in horror as the frantic waiter moved back and forth between the kitchen and the bar that the mares were seated at. When all of it was brought in, there were two large bowls of spaghetti, a pot of soup, and plates with salads which Lina was even surprised to have ordered.

She was just about to reach for the utensils when she noted her hoof reaching on the counter.

"Uh, Trixie," Lina whispered to the other unicorn. "How am I supposed to use a fork with a hoof?"

Trixie turned and gave Lina a non-plussed look. "Well, Trixie does suppose you can always do as most ponies do and grab it with the frog of your hoof."

Lina turned her own hoof and noted the part Trixie was describing.

"But of course, you're a unicorn. You could always use telekinesis." Trixie said while looking at Lina's horn. "Just try not to set the building on fire."

Lina looked at the fork, then at the food sitting before her. She then stared at the for what must have been an eternity. Nothing happened.

"It's not working." Lina said, beginning to droll into a depressed state. "All I want is some food, is that so much to ask?" she continued saying while looking back at the spaghetti.

Then, the fork was encased in a reddish aura and plunged itself into the pasta and began to twirl.

Lina gasped. "It's all a matter of wanting it! Of course!"

The mare then proceeded to eat an alarming rate, causing Trixie to respond in concern, "Trixie knows that you are excited to have learned how to levitate objects, but you don't need to shovel food down like that!"

Lina scarfed down a morsel of food, paused and responded. "That's not because I learned to levitate the fork, I'm just really hungry!" The sorceress then continued to attack the mountain of food.

Trixie managed to eat her salad by not paying much attention to the display of gluttony at her side.

After the meal, Lina then got down to business.

"So all we need to do is track down the temple dedicated to this Aneighbus guy, kick Clyde's butt, and everything will be as it should. The only problem is that he took off flying in some crazy cart while we're stuck moving on hoof."

"Well, as it just so happens, Trixie does know that there is an airship mechanic that lives in this area, and he just so happens to frequent this tavern." Trixie said. "There he is actually."

The mares left their spots at the counter and approached the engineer and his crew. He was a dark blue unicorn with a black mane and oil lamp cutie mark. Seated at his sides of the booth were near identical sea green earth ponies. The only difference between them was the shades of their manes and spots upon their coats. The one at the engineer's left had a grey tint while the one at his right had a white tint.

The center pony brought his head up from tinkering with some tools and gadgets on his table.

"Good evening ladies, how can Midnight Oil and his crew be of service? Would you be interested in a flight to Canterlot or perhaps a tour out in the desert? If you've got the bits, we've got your ride!"

"Actually," Lina began. "We would like to hire you to help us look for the ruins of the shrine to Aneighbus."

"That's a pretty tall order from two lovely mares visiting the Dusty Bowl." Midnight said. "What are you planning?"

"A rescue mission," Lina said. "My cohort here and I are in need of a ride to chase after a nut job."

"I don't see why I should put the Inspired and its crew in jeopardy because you want to go save your friend." Midnight said. "We're aviators, not warriors!"

"Don't you worry." Lina began. "You've got the backing of two powerful sorceresses to keep you safe!"

Trixie gave a slight nervous look in response to Lina's boast, unseen by Lina.

"And besides," The sorceress pulled out a bag of treasure and plopped it onto the table. "You'll be well compensated."

Midnight Oil and his crew looked over the potential payment only briefly before responding in unison, "Deal."

/

That night the mares made preparations for the journey ahead. In their quarters, Lina had already begun sorting her magic items.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure what will be up against but it's just one guy, how bad could it be? Two sorceresses should be good enough." Lina said.

Once again Trixie gave off a look of uneasiness.

"Oh well, first things first." And Lina began to remove her garbs and lay them out as she approached the tub in the room.

Lina wasn't uncomfortable around other women so she reasoned that mares were no less different.

"Huh, why do I have one of these things?" she asked while looking at her cutie mark.

"It's your cutie mark." Trixie said. "Everypony has them; it has to do with your special talent." The illusionist lifted her cape to reveal the magic want she had for a cutie mark. "That certainly is a strange one you have."

Lina's cutie mark was that of a red circle with many geometric patterns inside of it.

"It probably has to do with the magic of my world." Lina said, and then proceeded to dip a hoof in the water. "Figures why the room was cheap."

She then let out a small ball of light from her horn into the tub, and soon it began steaming. Lina jumped into the water now content with its condition.

"Ah, now that's the stuff." Lina said.

Trixie looked on in awe. "It has been a while since Trixie has had a hot bath." The show mare then removed her hat and cloak and jumped in. "This pleases Trixie."

"Just stay on your side of the tub." Lina said.

"So, it's not to say you are more powerful than Trixie, but what do you say to teach her a few tricks of yours? Like the pool heating spell?"

"What this?" Lina said as her horn glowed with another faint light. "It's just a teensy little fireball spell that you don't feed energy into unless you want to be boiled like a lobster."

"Oh, of course it is!" Trixie lied.

"Now if you want me to share the more advanced stuff I know, it's going to cost you, and you're going to have to wait until I rescue Gourry." Lina said and began to lean back with her forelegs behind her neck, a only to be thrown off balance and completely submerge herself sliding on her back with her hooves poking out of the water.

She flailed a bit before repositioning herself in a seated position on her haunches.

"But first, I just want to relax." Lina said.

/

In the morning, everyone had gathered at the airship Inspired.

"Not what I'd call 'inspirational'." Lina mused as she looked over the airship. The body of the aircraft looked like that of a ship on the sea, except it also had fins about its sides. The most disappointing thing, in Lina's eyes, was the balloon that held it in the air. Various patches of materials comprised the airship's arguably most vial portion.

As the mares boarded the ship, Midnight addressed them. "Morning ladies, there's a slight change of plans. No worries, we're just taking an extra passenger with us on our search for the Aneighbus Ruins. She's already paid her way."

The trio boarded the airship as the lead engineer explained the situation. "She seems like the type to keep to herself, seems really keen on studying the ruins."

Trixie and Lina's eyes honed in on the mare near the rails of the starboard side of the Inspired. The mare wore a light cloak which obscured most of her body apart from her beige hooves and muzzle. Lina examined the new company that was to join them.

"What are you thinking Lina?" Trixie asked quietly.

"Definitely suspicious, but until she does something out of the norm, I'm not blasting her with a fireball just yet." Lina said.

"Assuming you can get it right this time." Trixie muttered back.

"Shush, or you'll be the first practice target." Lina said. "Besides, I've yet to see you do anything spectacular."

"Never worry, The Great and Powerful Trixie can hold her own." The show mare said.

"So the best estimates we've discerned are that the ruins are somewhere east south east of this settlement." Midnight Oil said. "If everypony is ready, we can head out."

After there were no objections, the Inspired was released from its anchor on the ground and allowed to rise and the airship began its journey.

"Well, this is certainly a rare opportunity." Trixie said. "Three stallions on one airship? Trixie can definitely get behind those odds." The show mare said.

"Just don't get them mad enough have us kicked off!" Lina said.

Trixie approached the captain of the Inspired. "So, did you design this airship all by yourself?" She asked.

"Oh, of course not." Midnight said. "I mean, I may have laid the groundwork, but if it weren't for my crew, I'd still be having trouble with the propulsion systems. Sometimes, you just need a little earth pony muscle to get things moving. In this case literally! Cosine and Codex power the propellers by pedal power."

"The buoyancy issue was also a real hassle." Midnight continued, but Trixie could already tell this stallion was not her type, worse was that he was too thinky and involved with his own work. He reminded her too much of another pony she'd recently come to scorn.

Trixie made her way below deck to see if she could approach on of the two stallions working. Unfortunately for her, both of them were working in the same room. Each one of them was riding atop bicycles connected to the machinery of the Inspired.

"Good morning. was it?" Cosine asked from the port sided bicycle.

"Trixie, the Great and Powerful." The show mare said, correcting the earth pony.

"Oh…" he replied.

"See, this is what happens when you can't remember names." Codex said. "Clearly this mare has something for you, am I correct Ms. 'Great and Powerful'?"

"Oh, um, yes Trixie might be interested!" Trixie said.

"And why Cosine?" Codex asked. "What do you see in him that you wouldn't see in me? After all, we're almost similar ponies aren't we?"

Trixie gulped, she regretted not bringing Lina along as wingmare. Maybe she'd been a bit gung ho in this endeavor.

"Oh, just quit messing with her brother!" Cosine said. "He just loves messing round whenever we get into these scenarios. And he's not even into mares!" He just loves giving them a hard time when whenever they're around me.

"Oh!" Trixie said, relieved.

/

Lina, not wanting to risk any snags in this rescue, approached the hooded mare while Trixie was off pestering the members of the Inspired's crew.

"So, what spurred you to taking a trip to the ruins?" Lina asked.

"I'm doing research for a book I'm writing." The beige pony replied. "Too often these sites get raided by unscrupulous ponies looking to make a quick bit. It's a shame really. I'm hoping to find a shrine that hasn't been pillaged."

"What about you?" she continued. "You hardly seem like a generic tourist from Equestria. Now that I think about it, you look like the type that's in it for the treasure."

"Any other day, I'd be down for relieving bandits of their loot." Lina said. "But today I've got more important things to worry about. I've got a friend to rescue from some nut who's probably a cultist of this Aneighbus guy."

"A cultist?" the hooded mare asked. "No, I think that-" she was interrupted by Midnight yelling out to the passengers.

"What the hay!? Watch out everypony, we've got sky pirates!" the engineer said.

Everyone looked around the Inspired to find duos of ponies on what appeared to be bicycles with small blimps attached to them.

On each vehicle, a pegasus seemed to be pedaling and steering with their wings while a non-pegasus rode on the back, readying magic or rocks to hurt at the airship.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" a stallion wearing a beige suit said from one of the blimpcycles. "Just give us the staff back and we'll let you off easy."

The hooded mare shook off her disguise, revealing a monochromatic mane and tail, wings, magenta eyes, and an olive drab shirt.

"Not on your life Caballeron!" she said, while donning a pith helmet. "The staff doesn't belong to you!"

Lina looked at the spiraled colored cane-like object on the mare's back. Suddenly, the sorceress's horn glowed slightly and hummed. Much to the surprise of Lina.

"Whoa, those things are giving off some powerful magic." Lina said.

Not paying attention to Lina, Caballeron continued speaking. "That's too bad then Ms. Do. Well, in that case, we're going to have to do this the hard way." He nodded his head and then a volley of projectiles hurdled towards the deck of the Inspired.

"What the heck is wrong with these guys?" Lina said after diving for cover. "If they make us crash, that staff will break and then there'll be nothing to reclaim!"

"The staff is pretty much indestructible." The Daring Do said. "They'd just sift through the debris. Hey, can you help me out?"

Lina didn't see any other options at this point. She dodged a large rock. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I can make a break for it, but there's too many of them right now, got any way to slow them down?" Daring asked.

"You've come to the right mare!" Lina still wasn't sure if she could pull off her spells in this unicorn body, but she conjectured that there was no time like the present.

The fiery maned unicorn aimed her horn at one of the blimpcycles.

"Freeze Arrow!" Lina yelled. And a large shard of ice flew and popped the balloon of the vehicle.

The pegasus piloting dove for his accomplice as she fell.

"Yes! It works!" Lina said.

Trixie had just run up on deck after the initial bombardment.

"What's happening?" she asked, only for a rock to be flung in her general direction. "Ahh!" she cried out.

The show mare then sent fireworks in front of the aerial assailants, blinding them. Meanwhile Lina was launching shard upon shard of ice, either destroying or encasing the blimpcycles in ice.

"Ha! Take that!" Lina said, taunting the thugs.

The pegasus archeologist next to her gave a look of concern, noting how much the sorceress was enjoying the battle. She then turned to see how many of the thugs remained. At that moment a rock struck the balloon of the Inspired, and a hissing sound emitted from it.

"That's not good." Midnight said, trying to maintain control of the airship.

Daring Do then bolted off the ship. "No sense in letting the ship get hit any more than it already has been!" she said as she sped off.

The sky pirates gave chase, leaving the Inspired to slowly descend into the desert.

"I'm going to land her and see if we can fix the leak." Midnight said.

/

When they landed, the crew looked over the damages of the airship. Lina sat with Trixie to discuss their situation.

"Fireworks?" Lina asked. "Please tell me that's not all the 'Great and Powerful' Trixie can do!"

"She is also a master illusionist!" Trixie said.

Lina slapped a hoof to her face, and then grunted out of pain. "Why me?" she asked.

Regaining composure, the sorceress then put forth suggestions. "Well, we're a few hours off schedule now, but as long as we spend the rest of the day looking, I think we can find those ruins."

A growl came from aboard the balloon of the airship. "Stupid sky pirates." Midnight continued. "I've got bad news ladies. We've lost a lot of the air we need to remain aloft. It's going to take us the rest of the day to achieve buoyancy."

"Well that's just great then." Lina said, fuming. "I don't suppose the ruins are nearby where we landed?"

"Hardly." Cosine spoke.

"We were just getting out into the desert to start scanning the area." Codex said.

Lina sat down, leaned against the airship, and sighed

Trixie then wore an apprehensive look as she stared at Lina.

"Why are you casting another one of those ice spells?" Trixie asked incredulously. "Trixie gets it, you're a powerful mage."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lina asked.

"Your horn is glowing." Trixie said, pointing at Lina's horn.

"What?" Lina asked as she looked up at her horn glowing and recalling the familiar of the hum she felt that the archeologist pony's staff caused.

"There must be something really old and magical nearby." Lina said and then scanned around the base of the airship. All she saw however was sand all around. "Alright, let's try this a different way."

Lina closed her eyes and "felt" around for anything of magical significance. Trixie raised a brow and then attempted the same.

"Huh, that's funny." Lina said "There's definitely something magical around here, but it's like there's more than one of whatever they are around here."

"They're buried!" Trixie said.

"Ugh. It's just too hard to get a bead on where one of these things is exactly." Lina said

"Perhaps a third unicorn can help us." Trixie said.

"Yeah." Lina agreed. "Hey Midnight!" We could use your help down here!"

Moments later, a sufficiently miffed engineer had made his way to the mares.

"I'm very busy ladies, what is it that you need?" Midnight Oil asked.

"Say Mid." Lina said. "We could use your help dowsing for something magical down here. Trixie said you might be able to help us triangulate one of these things that I keep sensing."

Midnight huffed in frustration, but obliged. "Alright then, let's do this."

The three unicorns focused their magic for a few moments.

"Ah ha!" Lina said. "It seems like one of whatever these things are isn't too far off from where we are."

The red maned mare opened her eyes and looked at a spot in the sand not a few feet away. "Alright, let's start digging!"

"I'll get Codex down here with a shovel." Midnight said.

/

After some excavating, the shovel hit a solid object.

"Well, that was quick." Lina said.

Everyone gathered around to see what sort of magical object had been buried underground.

"What sort of stone is this?" Trixie asked.

Midnight only stared at the stone gray hedron.

"I don't believe it, they are real! Levistones!"

"What's a Levistone?" Lina asked.

"Only the most important artifacts left by the ancients. If I'm right, then just one of these stones could revolutionize aviation."

"How so?" Trixie asked.

"A Levistone augmented with the right spell can be enchanted to make heavy things lighter." Codex said.

"It's just the thing we've needed to make the inspired more air worthy!" Midnight said.

"Well, let's not waste any time then!" Lina said. "Let's see what this thing can do!"

After having the pony sized stone brought on board and bringing it below deck, the party positioned it in the center of the pedal room.

"This is where Cosine and Codex help with the airship's 'propulsion'." Midnight said. 'Now if my presumptions about how these were used are correct, being in the center of the vessel should allow the enchantment to take effect."

The engineer gave a look at the Levistone. "Now all we need is to give the Levistone a little magic kick start. I'll work on the spell, but I'll need Lina and Trixie to amplify it."

The unicorns once again combined their magic.

"I've seen what you can do Lina, lay off on the potency, I don't want my face blown off, or the Levistone either for that matter." Midnight said.

A subtle glow washed over the ship and everyone felt the airship rise.

"Whoa." The engineer said in wonder. "It's got some kick to it." He turned back to the stone and gave it another look. "Hey guys. It looks like this thing's giving off a substantial amount of energy."

"Way ahead of you boss." Cosine said as he and Codex began tinkering with tools and pieces of metal.

Lina could hardly believe the speed at which these ponies could work with their hooves. They had hooked up a machine to the levistone and connected it to the bicycle propulsion they had before.

"Now we've got forward momentum!" Codex said.

"Excellent!" Midnight said. "With this levistone, the airships of old's days are numbered, and more importantly, we can continue with the search!"

"Alright!" Lina said, pumping a hoof in the air.

/

"Hey, is that the shrine?" Lina asked.

"It certainly looks like a shrine," Midnight replied. "But it's the only one we've seen today."

As it made its way towards the ruins, the ponies on deck looked around for any signs of Daring Do or the sky pirates that chased after her.

"I do hope that mare's alright." Midnight said.

"Those guys looked like a bunch of buffoons anyways." Lina said. "I'm sure she could have handled them easily."

"Who are they?" Trixie asked as she looked over the side of the airship.

"What, do you have a short attention span!?" Lina asked, frustration already accumulating. "The thugs, Trixie! Jeez, you might have a worse attention span than the guy we're rescuing!"

"No!" Trixie said. "Trixie is referring to the mass of ponies in the desert with catapults."

Everyone's attention shifted to the hundreds of white shrouded ponies in the desert.

"I think we should turn around." Midnight said, just before a volley of large rocks came flying up towards them.

"Where the heck to you even get rocks that big in the desert?" Lina asked.

"Uh, there's no problem." Midnight said. "We can just raise our altitude."

The pilot pointed the airship's nose up, but at the apex of the rocks' flight, they glowed and exploded.

"Really, Exploding rocks?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, so they want to play with magic huh? Elmekea Lance!" Lina yelled and shot a green streak of energy down at the attackers.

When it hit the ground there was an explosion that leveled one of the catapults. Lina then wore a smile that made everyone else nervous.

"Elmekea Lance!"

"Elmekea Lance!"

"Elmekea Lance!"

"Elmekea Lance!"

Lina shouted repeatedly, launching attack after attack on the anti-aircraft that appeared to have been set up for them.

"That'll teach them!" Lina said triumphantly as the Inspired flew past the smoldering remains of the constructs on its way the shrine.

It looked like a pyramid, with obsidian trimming. The structure didn't even look like a relic from ages ago, instead it looked as if it had barely been completed. The structure had its top cut off and was cornered by four pillars which each were much taller than the center structure, but even then it was easily the size of a small town.

As the airship closed in on the shrine, a set of runes came into view atop the structure, as did two earth ponies. One light brown and wearing robes similar to a particular salesman Lina had met earlier and the other a light blue stallion with a blond mane wearing dark blue armor and shoulder pads.

"Gourry?" Lina asked aloud.

From the looks of things, the swordsman turned pony was in the direct center of the runes while Clyde was just off center facing him. Clyde then brandished a weapon that shot out in a bright luminescence.

"The Sword of Light!" Lina exclaimed. "Midnight, you've gotta get us down there!"

"Yes ma'am, I'll get you down there to save your colt friend!" The lead engineer said.

Lina was making a break for the edge of the airship when Midnight spoke those words. She stopped mid-stride before starting again.

"Fireball!" Lina yelled as an orb of flame was sent hurtling down to the top of the partial pyramid.

"What about your friend?!" Trixie asked.

"He's tough, he can handle it!" Lina said and then grabbed Trixie and pulled her overboard.

"What!? No! I'm no pegasus!" the show mare yelled in protest.

"Ray Wing!" Lina spoke as she cast her flight spell.

She watched as the fireball made its way down. Trixie held onto one of Lina's legs for dear life as she was pulled downward.

The mares landed atop the pyramid before the smoke cleared, but when it did Lina noted that the fireball hadn't the effect she desired.

A nervous Clyde held the sword of light in the air; the weapon had blocked the spell.

"What the heck to you want you crazy mare?" Clyde asked.

"My friend that you kidnapped!" Lina yelled back.

"No. You've got it all wrong! I just wanted the sword! I didn't want your coltfriend!" Clyde replied.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lina yelled indignantly. "Look, you ran off with Gourry, so that pretty much means you kidnapped him; whether you only wanted the sword or not doesn't change that!"

The former swordsman then turned around and faced Lina.

"Is that you Lina?" he asked.

"Of course you dolt!" Who else would chase you, and more importantly the Sword of Light, down and hurl fireballs from the sky?" Lina asked, irate.

"Ugh!" Clyde grumbled. "We don't have time for this!"

Before he could continue his rant, the flapping of wings announced the arrival of a certain pegasus archeologist.

"Alright, Caballeron and his goons have been dealt with Clyde." Daring Do said. "I've got the staff, how much time do we have?"

"What the heck!? Why are you working for that creep?" Lina asked.

"No time to explain. Professor, here!" Daring said and then threw the staff to Clyde.

The apparent professor caught the staff with his hoof and approached a small indent on the floor. He readied the relic, but before he could do anything, a rumbling sounded and a tear in the sky opened. It revealed a portal leading to a realm as dark as night. A shriek was then heard and a golden pony with the head of a jackal fell from the portal. Its body appeared to be made of metal.

It's a servant of Aneighbus!" Daring Do called out.

More jackal faces could be seen from the rim of the portal

"Close it up, close it up, close it up!" Daring Do repeated.

Clyde then planted the staff into the indent. The portal shrunk and closed just as soon as it had opened.

"Okay, so only one of them escaped, so that's good." Clyde said.

A roar was heard and the sound of many ponies fighting was heard.

"It's a good thing we got the staff back." Daring Do said. "I would not want to have to deal with more than one of those."

"Which is still enough of a problem. " Clyde said. "Aneighbus made those things to punish mortals who disturbed his temple, but by the looks of it, one construct is already bad enough. If we still had the catapults, we'd have a much better chance from Aneighbus guardians of this land, but somepony thought it was a good idea to destroy one of the only defenses we had!?

"Hey, they attacked us first buddy!" Lina said.

"They thought you were the tomb raiders that initially stole the Staff of Aneighbus." Clyde said. "They were also preparing for an outcome such as this. I had no choice but to pour over my texts to see if there were any sources of power that could contend with a minion of Aneighbus, which is what led me to your world seeking the so called 'Sword of Light'."

The sounds of battle grew fiercer in the distance, the ponies were not putting up as much of a resistance as hoped.

"Fine, we'll help you out." Lina said. "Come on Gourry, let's show that thing a lesson on power."

Gourry recovered his sword from Clyde.

"Sorry your plan didn't work out so well." The swordspony said. "But don't worry, if anyone can stop that monster, its Lina."

The two slayers made their way into the fray with a curious show pony carefully following suit. Most of the shrine guardians readily offered room to the latest contenders after the construct creature swatted about a dozen of them effortlessly.

"Light come forth!" Gourry said, bring his blade to bear.

Lina opened with a fireball that exploded on the Aneighbus minion's face, but when the flames cleared, it was barely singed.

"Jeez, it's like they never seem to work on the bigger guys." Lina said.

Gourry then engaged the jackal pony hybrid. The swordspony tried to slash at the body, only to find that it held its own against the Sword of light. The monstrosity then swung a hoof at him, knocking him from the fray.

Then the construct's eyes began to glow red and if fired a beam of energy at Lina. Just before it made contact with Lina, a cloud of blue smoke appear between around Lina. She felt herself being pulled away and out of the cloud. When she gained her bearings, she noted that Trixie had pulled her out of the way and there was a smoldering spot where she just was a moment ago.

Gourry returned to the battle to swing at the metallic creature once more. Even though the Aneighbus minion fired more eye beams, Gourry was able to deflect them while Lina was constantly firing spells while being given cover by Trixie's magical distractions. But each spell only minutely damaged the minion. Ice spells barely scratched it, let alone froze any joints. Electric spells jarred it, but did nothing to its integrity. And even Elmekea Lances barely cut into the metal skin.

Lina's attacks did allow Gourry to impale one of the minion's back legs with his sword, serving to anger it and spin around to give chase to Gourry.

Lina began to rise in the air, with eyes closed to the questionable distraction and began to recite her incantation. Ponies everywhere who were running way only caught the beginning of the spell.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand, before this mighty gift bestowed, in my unworthy hands."

Lina then opened her eyes and shot a look at Trixie, who then made a dash with Gourry to escape.

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, through the power you and I possess!"

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

An intense, red beam of energy shot out of her horn and at the construct. Trixie turned around to behold the spellcasting spectacle in all its destructive glory. Even ways away, the beam of magic made the construct's eye beams palevin comparison.

It covered the area substantially larger than the Aneighbus servant's occupied space. If that wasn't enough, the energy hitting the ground then began to grow in a dome shape and expanded outward in a terrifying rumble and then rang out to deafen everypony nearby.

When the spell receded, all that was left was a circular formation of glass where the spell made impact. And one lone mare slowly descended to the ground.

/

All the players in this barely averted catastrophe reconvened atop the pyramid of the Aneighbus Shrine.

"Again, I'm so sorry for stealing your friend away Ms. Inverse, but the clock was ticking and I needed a backup plan in case Ms. Do wasn't able to return the staff on time." Clyde said. "Though, now that it is back I suppose there's little need for you to stay and I suspect you're eager to return to your original form."

"As cute as this pony body is, I'd much prefer my cute, human body." Lina said.

"I don't know, I kinda like being a pony Lina." Gourry said.

"Quiet you!" the sorceress said.

"In any case, I'm just glad we got this artifact back, I'd hate to have seen if Aneighbus had gone without it any longer." Daring Do said. "But thanks for your help."

"Can't say I came out of this empty hoofed." Midnight Oil said. "I'm gonna revolutionize air travel with the levistone, you've certainly been a blessing."

"But what's to stop those goons from coming back Daring Do." Lina asked.

"The professor here is going to sink the shrine into the sands using that mirror you apparently came out of."

"Indeed, the energy let off by the portal was tumultuous when I used it the first two times, I'll set a spell on it so sink there ruins once and for all." Clyde said. "Are you two ready?"

"Definitely!" Lina replied.

/

The Equestrians were aboard the Inspired when Clyde began to activate the portal. Lina and Gourry began to approach the portal when a certain show mare made an outburst from the airship.

"Wait!" I want to become strong like you!" a desperate Trixie yelled out. "Take me with you and I'll learn!"

At that point, Codex and Cosine had to restrain the mare from jumping ten stories off the Inspired. Lina's ear twitched and she turned around to address the illusionist. This mare seemed familiar to her in all the most annoying ways. She knew she'd regret taking her on as an apprentice. However, the sorceress decided to offer parting advice only the great sorcery genius and bandit killer could give.

"Hey Trixie! Look, I don't think it'd be a great idea to take you along, but I'll give you some words of wisdom. You want to become strong? You need to take advantage of every opportunity. You see a way to make yourself stronger? Go for it! Use what you've got and make the most of what you've got! Never give up!"

The sorceress winked at Trixie and then she and her stallion accomplice made their way to the portal.

"Yes! Trixie understands it now!" Trixie said to herself. "Trixie can only count on herself to be better and she will be the one to do it. And then, she'll show Twilight Sparkle who is boss! Oh yes, she will. Trixie has just the funds to begin this task from her latest adven-"

The show mare cut herself off ash she came to a horrifying realization.

"No! Wait!" She cried out at Lina, who had just crossed the threshold.

A large pulse of energy then shot around the ancient shrine, and soon the entire site began to sink into the sands. The airship made its way to a safe distance.

Trixie could barely finish her statement. "You forgot to pay Trixie…." She put her head down in defeat.

"Hey, are you strapped for bits little lady?" Codex said. "There's a rock farm near where I grew up, they could always use a hoof."

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


End file.
